


Gorillaz Requests (Single Chapter fics)

by Milk_and_Egg



Series: Gorillaz Fanfic requests [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Masturbation, Multi, Murdad, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Relationships added as we go, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_and_Egg/pseuds/Milk_and_Egg
Summary: Fanfic requests from my Tumblr account Milk-and-Egg. Feel free to go request some yourself if you like what you see!





	1. The Mirrors Still Insult Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested anonymously:
> 
> Hello! I would like to make a fic request (if they are still open) Could you do murdoc confronting himself about his past issues and that he needs to stop going down this path but he can’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character/s this chapter: Murdoc and very brief Noodle
> 
> Couple this chapter: None
> 
> Phase: 4

There was a familiar sound of a door slamming that echoed about the now-famous Spirit House. The current residents of the house were not startled by the noise, but instead expected it. Murdoc Niccals, Gorillaz’ bassist and self-proclaimed leader, just stomped away from the group after a rather heated argument. The band thought it was best that today they would try their yearly intervention attempt on the Satanist. Well, yearly when the band is actually together. Murdoc absolutely hated it when they decided to do this. It made him feel like a child.

Murdoc now paced around his room furiously. They had no right to claim those things about him out there. The bassist believed that he was getting better, he had finally gotten over that rum addiction after all. Now he only has a glass a day except for weekends where he lets himself have a little more.

However the band, notably Noodle, claimed that this intervention of theirs wasn’t about the drinking this time. The real reason they called him to the meeting was to tell him he needed to go to therapy. Even now the idea seems ridiculous, therapy was for the weak and broken. Just mentioning that he needed it was an insult. 

After telling his band exactly that the bassist and the singer got into a sort of screaming match about the issue. He did not know that 2D has been to therapy. Russel joined in once he raised his hand at the singer. He told Murdoc, while holding his arm back, that this was the reason that he should go, because he apparently has anger issues and hurts the ones he cares about. He would have told the drummer that he didn’t care much about 2D, but he knew that Noodle, who he cared the most about by far, would be very upset with him. It would have been a lie anyway, but he wanted to prove Russel wrong somehow. 2D isn’t replaceable.

Murdoc stopped clenching his jaw so hard after he realized he was doing it. It was starting to give him a headache. It seems like nothing he does is right with the band. He has done everything for them. Sure, some of the other things he’s done are questionable, most notably when Noodle almost died. He still dreams about that day. He did everything he could to help her avoid death and it seemed like it worked. She is still alive after all. That wasn’t the part that made her the most upset about the issue, which confused him at first. She was angry that he replaced her with a robot clone.

Murdoc growled at seemingly nothing and made his way to his nightstand. He hated the feeling of guilt, why did he feel it when there was no reason to? He needed a guitarist and a bodyguard, and who was better than his Noodle? He flung open the little door on the shelf that hid his alcohol. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and decided that tonight would be a night to forget everything. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was a bad idea, but he ignored it and tore open the lid. 

He watched himself in the mirror as he downed half of the bottle. He didn’t need therapy, this was his therapy. He chuckled to himself as he felt the pleasurable burn in his throat. Anger Issues? He just does things differently than the rest of the band and they don’t understand that. Murdoc continued to look at himself in the mirror. He studied the details of his face and grimaced at the wrinkles around his mouth. The more he frowned the more prominent they were, it made him look like his father a bit. He looked away and drank another mouthful of his therapy.

The thought of his father always brings bad thoughts into his head. Russel’s words kept coming back to him now, “You’re hurting everyone you care about.”. He looked back to the mirror and for a split second and thought he saw his father. He could feel his now rapid pulse in his neck and took a few steps back. 

The alcohol made him wobbly on his feet and he swayed back and forth. He told himself in his head that he wasn’t at all like his father. He was far from him. His father was a bum, while he was as successful as they come. His band was always on top when a new album came out. His father could give two shits about music. His mind flashed back to a place where he was covered in bruises and wore costumes that hid them well while he was on stage, a much smaller stage than what he’s used to now. Murdoc shivered at the memory and drank another gulp.

2D also hid his bruises while he was onstage. However, he was a clumsy idiot. The voice in his head reminded Murdoc that his accidents weren’t the only reason 2D had bruises. He looked up and saw his father once more. The bassist took in a sharp breath and threw the bottle in his hand at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. 

He looked at the shards of glass mixed with the brown liquid on the floor. At least he wasn’t seeing disgusting images anymore. He heard thumping outside of his room getting closer. There was a knock at his door. Murdoc fell backwards and sat on his bed, “Fuck off,” he said in the direction of the door.

“Are you alight?” After a second, he realized that it was Noodle who said something.

“M’ fine, dropped my drink,” Murdoc replied as he laid back on his bed. 

“You sure?” She said back.

He thought of what to say for a moment, which seemed like forever to him. The bassist was surprised she didn’t just come in. “Please leave me alone,” He finally said.

She didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t hear her leave either, maybe she left, and he was just too gone to notice. At the band meeting Noodle told him that he didn’t express his feelings enough to the band. This little exchange of theirs reminded him about that. 

He turned his head and looked at the mess on his floor, maybe he did need help. Then he turned his head to the other side and grabbed at his nightstand, pulling out another bottle. Tonight though, he’s just going to tough it out like he always does. He might need therapy, deep inside he knew that. He also knew that even if he really did hurt his band they would want to see him get better. He unscrewed the cap on a bottle of vodka and took a sip. He also felt however, that he was too far gone to get better. 

He was 50 now, he doesn’t believe he can change, so why does his band? Maybe someday he’ll try harder, but not today, it’s never today. He took another sip.


	2. Ice Cream Can Fix Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by princessgeekface on tumblr
> 
> Do you think you could do a fic about Ace comforting his s/o after a nightmare??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character/s this chapter: Ace & Reader
> 
> Couple this chapter: Ace/Reader
> 
> Phase: 5

You woke up feeling faint of breath and took in as much air as you could. As you gulped down each breath like it was your last you took in your surroundings. The room you were in was dark, but the yellow light from a streetlamp could be seen coming through the window blinds. It was a welcome change from the pitch dark that came from tonight’s nightmare.

You don’t remember much from the dream, but you do remember fearing for your life and running from something in the darkness that you couldn’t see. You’ve had this dream before but can never see what exactly is chasing you in the dark during those nights.

You try harder to calm your breathing, even if you’ve had this nightmare before you can’t ever stop yourself from becoming a wreck over the imaginary monster. Tears can be felt running down your cheeks and you hurriedly wipe them off.

At the couch at the end of the bed a familiar figure sits up. Great, you woke up your boyfriend. You quickly laid back down and try to pretend your sleeping. This is the third time you have spent the night at your boyfriend Ace’s new studio apartment and he claims that since he only has a double bed you should be the one to sleep in it. He sleeps on his couch at the end of the bed. 

“Nope sorry, I saw ya’” he says with a yawn, “What’s wrong?”

You sigh and sit back up, “It’s fine it was only a bad dream.”

You see him put his chin on the back of the couch, he was trying to get a good look at you, “Doesn’t sound fine to me, I heard you sniffling.” Despite being woken up in the middle of the night it doesn’t stop him from caring about you. It almost makes you want to keep crying.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I know you’re busy and have to do stuff in the morning,” you say to him. He’s always busy now that he’s in Gorillaz, not that you mind though, he seems to really enjoy it. He also still makes time for you in between recording and concerts which is very sweet of him.

He gets up from the couch and comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. You can see his smile now that he’s next to you and you’re already feeling a little better. “Shut up, dummy you know I don’t mind doing anything for you,” he says and reaches out to run his fingers through your hair. You give a small laugh despite the tears still coming out of your eyes.

You lean into his touch and rest your head on his shoulder. He places a small kiss on your temple and resumes playing with your hair. You can’t help but let out another sob. You feel Ace tense as he hears this. “Aww sweetheart, It’s okay. You’re safe now,” he half-whispers to you.

“I’m such a crybaby Ace, I’m sorry.” You wipe your tear-stained face into his shoulder.

He takes his hand out of your hair and rubs your side, “No baby it’s okay, everyone cries.”

After a moment of you two holding one another Ace perks up, “I know what will cheer you up.” You can hear the smile in his voice. He stands up and moves over to his tiny kitchen. You have no idea what he’s up to until you can see the light from his freezer.

You smile and let out a laugh. “Really, at four in the morning?” you ask playfully.

He laughs as well. “There’s never a bad time for ice cream,” he says while scooping different ice creams into two bowls.

When he’s satisfied he brings the treats over and hands you one of the bowls, the one with your favorite flavor. His flavor of choice tonight seems to be mint chocolate chip. He never has less than four flavors of ice cream in his freezer at all times.

You give him a quick kiss before digging in to your bowl, “Thank you, you’re the best.”

He nods and speaks with him mouth full, “Anything for you, you know that.”

“You didn’t have to do all of this, you know,” you say between scoops.

“Sleep is for the weak, we’re the strongest couple around,” he jokes.

“Not when you have a concert to perform in the morning,” you say back.

He points his spoon at you like you’ve offended him, “Hey now I’m practicing in the morning, not performing.”

You hang your head in mock-shame, “Shit I forgot, I’m the worst for you.”

Ace laughs a bit, “Don’t you ever say that again or I’ll bite your finger off.”

You can’t control yourself and bark out a laugh, “Oh my god.”

“I’m serious,” He says suddenly dead-panned.

You both look each other in the eye for a moment before bursting out laughing. “You’re the best,” you say after you’ve calmed your laughter.

“You tell anyone how sweet I am to you and we’re gonna have problems,” he says in the thickest New Jersey accent you’ve ever heard.

“Sure thang boss,” you mock back.


	3. Friends with Benefits, Not Those Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by gayest-space-adventures on Tumblr
> 
> Fuckin Ace and Murdoc bromance dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character/s this chapter: Murdoc & Ace
> 
> Couple this chapter: None, but could be implied Murdoc/Ace
> 
> Phase: 4 primarily

Murdoc scanned the room as he entered the bar. It wasn’t very crowded, as expected for a Wednesday night. The Gorillaz’ bassist smiled when his eyes reached the less-famous bassist sitting at a table towards the back of the bar. He strolled over to the table as casually as he could despite his excitement at seeing his old pal. He invited Ace to have a drink with him now that he’s back in the states for a while.

Murdoc and Ace went way back. They met during the filming for the Demon Days music videos, some of which took place in the United States where they first graced each other with their presence. One of their music videos was around the same area as an episode of the children’s show Ace was acting on. Murdoc fondly remembers the 22-year-old trying to act tough in front of his band and failing. Ace would lean his back against the wall, smirk at everyone that walked by, and play with his little switchblade. 2D thought his knife tricks were cool. Murdoc was less than impressed.

He told the kid that his glasses weren’t intimidating in the slightest after 2D showered him with compliments on his knife-wielding skills. By skills he means just standing there flicking the damned thing. Ace responded to his comment on his glasses with a comment of his own. Murdoc forgets exactly what he said but he believes it was something about his shoes, which were very nice at the time if he remembers correctly. He also remembers 2D stopping him from punching the brat in the nose.

The in-between stuff wasn’t important, but he invited Ace to go drinking that night, much like tonight. Despite the back and forth insults between the two bassists, they got along very well. At first Ace refused to drink any alcohol and claimed he could get in trouble with his filming studio. Murdoc would call him a pansy every time he ordered himself a drink until Ace caved in and got himself a glass of something non-virgin. 

They had a blast that night on the town, bar hopping and singing obnoxious karaoke wherever they offered it. When the night was winding down Ace took him back to his hotel room and they played a bit of bass. Murdoc gave Ace some tips while Ace gave Murdoc compliments on his playing. It really boosted Murdoc’s ego. The only thing Ace would ever compliment Murdoc on was his bass playing. Murdoc only complimented Ace when he wasn’t acting stupid, which was never. 

Tonight, seemed like it was going to be much like the last time they were together when Ace saw him strolling over. “Wow I almost didn’t see you with the amount of dust you’ve been collecting,” Ace smugly said in Murdoc’s direction. 

Murdoc wanted to glare at him but couldn’t help the smile that found itself on his face. He sat across from the now 32-year-old bass player and said, “Yeah mate, and almost didn’t see you with how forgotten you are now.”

Ace mocked hurt and put his hand over his heart, “Shit, already going there, huh? I heard your band is coming back soon after what? Seven years? I’d say I’m not the only one who’s been forgotten.” Ace smiled confidently and leaned back in his chair. 

Murdoc waved the bartender over and ordered two alcoholic beverages for him and his old friend. When the young-looking bartender left he turned back to Ace, “Forgotten? Hardly, everyone is very excited for Gorillaz’ comeback.”

Ace thanked Murdoc for his drink before whispering, “Everyone was excited for The Powerpuff Girls reboot as well… you’ve seen how that went.”

“Sorry about that one, mate, but don’t jinx my band,” Murdoc said while grimacing. 

Ace laughed and adjusted his obnoxious sunglasses that he still wore, “Don’t worry about it, it’s not my show. Say where have you been the past… how long was it, three years now?”

“Oh, you know the usual, the slammer, this time I was innocent though so that was a load of shit,” Murdoc spoke into his glass before drinking half of the glass in one go. “I would have told you at the time, but I only got so many phone calls,” Murdoc continued.

Ace traced the rim of his glass with his finger and looked up at Murdoc over his shades, “Should have used one of those calls on me, you could have asked me to take over for a little bit.”

Murdoc laughed at the thought of Ace playing bass professionally.

“Hey now I’ve gotten a lot better since the last time we jammed together, old man,” Ace said with no detectable venom in his voice, “I think I might even be able to play Feel Good Inc. better than you.”

Murdoc growled, but didn’t take too much offense at the words that came from his younger friend’s mouth, “No one plays bass better than I do, you bratty arsehole, especially not when it comes to Gorillaz.”

The younger bassist burst out laughing at Murdoc’s reaction, “And here I thought I couldn’t get to you anymore. Seriously though, we really need to jam sometime. I’ve been dying to show you what I’ve got.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that and see If you have what it takes to be on stage,” Murdoc sighed, “However, I don’t plan on going back to prison anytime soon.”

Ace waved him off and drank the rest of what was in his glass, “Doesn’t matter much to me, it was just a suggestion. I’d just like to play with you again.”

Murdoc chuckled, “Now, Ace, don’t tell me you’re going soft now.”

“Hell no, grandpa, I learned how to throw knives, I’m deadly,” Ace puffed out his chest at the words ‘I’m deadly’.

Murdoc choked on his drink while trying to contain his laughter, why didn’t he find Ace again sooner? He was always a riot. “Yeah sure whatever you say,” Murdoc said between his laughter. Then Murdoc stood up and put some American bills on the table, “Come on, Copular, let’s go see what you’ve learned.”

Ace grinned and stood up with Murdoc, “Aww shit, really? Let’s stop by my place and pick up my strings.” Ace was trying to hide it, but Murdoc could tell he was excited.

“You really do act like a child sometimes,” Murdoc replied.

Ace put his hand on Murdoc’s shoulder, “And you really act like a douchebag sometimes.”

The pair left in their respected vehicles and met up a half an hour later to play some songs together.


	4. Adrenaline in my Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Anonymously:
> 
> Can I get an nsfw fic request of 2D getting a boner on stage from getting REALLY into singing and then having to go back stage afterwards to “fix it”? You can make it a ship, x reader, or only him, just thought it’d be a fun idea and ya gotta love a flustered boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Character/s this chapter: 2D
> 
> Couple this chapter: None
> 
> Phase: 5

It was towards the end of the night during a concert for the band, Gorillaz. The band was currently on tour to celebrate the release of their new album titled The Now Now. As usual, the singer 2D takes center stage tonight while the rest of the band plays around him. 2D usually has a fun time performing, and the ever-supportive crowd helps with his social anxiety, however tonight for some reason he was overly-excited and in a better mood than usual.

His energy seems to be contagious as the crowd is jumping along to the beat and screaming more than usual, screaming in the good way and not the scary way. 2D was moving about the stage, dancing with his fans as he goes. He usually stays in one place and sways with the music, but tonight was different and he noticed the fans were loving it as much as he was.

As the current song faded 2D made his way back to center stage. He looked at his band as he went and noticed their faces showed approval for his new behavior. Russel gave him a thumbs up and Noodle mouthed a “good job” at him. Ace gave him a little smirk, but that was all. Ace seemed to not be used to the band yet, but at least he didn’t scowl at everything and insult him like Murdoc used to. 2D smiled back at the rest of his band and nodded to show that he was ready for the next song. 

And with the first beat from Russel’s drums 2D’s energy was back in full swing. He loved this one and wanted to make sure he showed that to their audience. He swung his hips from side-to-side as he waited for his time to come in. The crowd cheered and hollered when they collectively recognized this as one of their new songs, ‘Tranz’. 

_”Oscillate yourself tonight… when you’re in your bed,”_ 2D began to sing. He gave a wink to the audience and gyrated his hips to the beat. He swears he saw one of the girls in the front almost pass out. He never felt more confident than when he sung on stage. 

He took the microphone stand and held it close while he delivered each lyric perfectly with the rest of the song. Slowing his hips, he dropped closer to the floor with each of the words to his next lyric, _“Do you look like me, do you feel like me, do you turn into your effigy?”_

2D sprung back up and sped the pace of his dancing, grinding his hips onto the microphone stand each time his hips came forward. The singer used his free hand to move some of his blue hair out of his face and then smiled to the audience. With his lips almost touching the microphone, he continued the song with vigor, _”Do you look like me, Do you burn like me…”_

As 2D reached the end of the song he noticed a dull pain around his crotch area. He adjusted his position where he was standing as nonchalantly as possible and finished the song. The audience cheered and clapped, but 2D was hardly paying attention with this uncomfortable feeling in his nether regions. He let go of the microphone stand and stuck his foot out like he was looking at his shoelaces. Really, he was looking at his crotch, but he doubted anyone could tell with his blood-filled eyes. 

His eyes widen in alarm and his cheeks heated up when he noticed the hard-on pressing against his jeans. He looked up quickly and scanned the audience, can they see the outline of his dick right now? He was praying silently that they couldn’t. He knows half of them have their phone out to record the concert. This was very bad.

He swallowed the spit in his mouth and put his hands in his pockets to adjust the crotch of his jeans to make it a little less uncomfortable. “Hey D, you ready?” He heard Russel shout up to him.

He doesn’t know what’s worse, his band seeing his hard-on or all his fans seeing it. He craned his neck around to look at Russel over his shoulder, “Um yeah I just… Yeah.”

He could see the brief look of confusion on Russel’s face before he shook his head and motioned for the rest of the band to begin. They only had one more song left tonight, 2D could do this. The soft guitar of ‘Souk Eye’ started the rest of the band off. 2D groaned away from the microphone, this song was one of the longer ones in the album. 

The singer began to sing the lyrics, but with considerably much smaller movements than the other songs he’s performed tonight. This song was slower, so he could get away with putting less energy into his movements. He felt his face heat up more every time his voice hitched in tone in the middle of his singing. The crowd didn’t seem to mind and swayed along to the song. 

_”Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you're so sad?”_ 2D sung into the microphone with one hand on the stand and the other still in his pocket trying to keep his erection out of view. 

While he waited for the next singing portion of the song he pushed his middle finger against his jeans and rubbed slowly against his hard cock. He shuddered and tried to keep a straight face for his fans. He felt embarrassed for kind of pleasuring himself right in front of the bands fans, the ones who paid money to see them live. It felt all kinds of wrong, but the stiffness of his cock wasn’t going away. 

He leaned forward and begun the next lyrics with a small wince. The singer used most of his concentration on trying to make it seems like he wasn’t masturbating. The other portion of his concentration was used on gently stroking his erection. He let out a small sigh and did his best to play it off as intentional. The audience had to see how red his face was. He didn’t even want to imagine what his band was thinking. 

When he finished his last lyrics, he smiled and leaned back from the microphone. He could not wait to get out of here. He paused the hand in his pocket when he felt a tiny bit of wetness on his finger. This was getting bad. The song wasn’t over yet, but he turned around and half-ran half-walked off the stage despite the looks the rest of the band gave him. 

When 2D was out of sight from the stage he full-on sprinted to his dressing room. He panted and locked the door. “Why did this happen?” He asked no one but himself. His body fell onto the couch and he groaned.

He was going to mope about his body’s antics but sprung back into action when he realized he had a time limit. He needed to get rid of this before his band came looking for him. Also, he needed an excuse for why he left so quickly. 

2D bit his lip with the teeth that he still had and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He felt a little cold and out of place being half-naked at a concert venue. His arousal didn’t seem to mind however as his dick still stood stiffly pointing up. 

The singer took his erection in his hand and began pumping. He let himself moan a bit and threw his head against the back of the couch, “oh fu… god.”

He used his free hand to get his blue hair out of his face. His hand paused and teased the tip of his cock while he held back another moan. This felt incredibly good for something that was so controversial to the singer. What would he do if someone knew what he was doing? 2D couldn’t help but pump faster at the thought. 

He took his hand off and spit on it a few times before continuing his stroking. Might as well make himself comfortable. His other hand rubbed his thigh before resting comfortably by his knee. His knees spread automatically, and he licked his lips. He could feel himself getting close.

2D stopped entirely when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. As the footsteps got closer he covered his mouth with his hand but kept the other firmly on his cock. The sound got closer and closer until it started getting farther away. The singer sighed against his hand and pumped again with newfound energy. Whoever it was wasn’t coming for him. 

As his hand moved faster he groaned and put two fingers in his mouth and sucked around them. His hips moved with his strokes until he felt the edge coming closer. He took his fingers out of his mouth and used the now spit-soaked hand to catch his incoming orgasm. 2D let his head move from side to side in his pleasured state as he felt himself finally cum, “Oh… Mmm.”

2D’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at himself and around the room. “What the… what was that?” He said once again to himself. He couldn’t help the disgust he now felt for doing that in public and stood up to find something to clean up with.


	5. A Birthday Fit Just for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc's first birthday with Noodle and Noodle's latest birthday with Murdoc.
> 
> This one was requested by princessgeekface on Tumblr:
> 
> I'd love to see some Murdad. I love me some good old Murdy and Noodle fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character/s this chapter: Murdoc & Noodle with brief 2D and Russel
> 
> Couple/s this chapter: None
> 
> Phase: 1 and 5

If there was one thing that Murdoc never wants to be, it would be a circus clown. The other thing he never wants to be is a father. Any child that would be put in his care would surely end up with some kind of trauma or mental disorder. He doesn’t want any chance that an innocent child would go through the same childhood that he had, and he doesn’t trust himself to not act like his father.

So, Satan himself must really want this child to suffer. The small 10-year-old girl that arrived at their doorstep one day is an excellent guitarist, but not one that he wants to be responsible for. To prevent the girl, Noodle her name is, from suffering Murdoc makes sure he has nothing to do with her when they aren’t making music. 

Russel is the one who took the role of raising her after no one claimed to be her real parents. 2D would be a terrible parent, as would Murdoc but 2D actually tries to be in Noodle’s life. 2D acts like her older brother, doting on her and acting like a jealous sibling when Russel makes her food and not him. Murdoc would rather stay in his Winnebago all day and night than risk affecting the girl. 

Noodle cannot speak English but that doesn’t stop Murdoc from believing that he’ll ruin her. She knows a few words in English thanks to Russel and 2D and that’s enough to stray Murdoc away. Communicating with her through music was much easier than speaking and he knows he can’t harm her through song.

Currently the band is taking a break after the success of their first album. Russel has been occupied with his new hobby of taxidermy and teaching Noodle different things. 2D has been doing who knows what, probably staring into space or something. Murdoc had been occupying himself by going to bars and showing off his new celebrity status. Noodle is curious about everything and is finally acting like a child and not a small adult. Good, Murdoc didn’t have much of a childhood so it’s nice to see her finally being a child. 

On a rainy day in June, Murdoc’s birthday, Russel came knocking on his Winnebago’s door. Murdoc saw him outside of the window and grumbled to himself. What does he want? Murdoc knows he told the band that he wants to do his own thing on his birthday during one of the rarer occasions where the band was all together at once. 

Murdoc clenched his fists and stomped over to the door of the vehicle and opened it roughly. “What could you possibly want from me, Russ? I’m trying to prepare for a night of luxury on my birthday!” He spoke quickly and aggressively. His threatening demeanor has never worked on Russel, so he isn’t sure why he still tries.

Russel scowled at Murdoc’s words and crossed his arms over his chest. “I know it’s your birthday and all, man, but I need to take ‘D to his doctor’s appointment. Will you watch Noodle while we’re gone?”

After taking a moment to process what the drummer said, Murdoc frowned further and threw his hands in the air. “I’m going out tonight! I can’t watch Noodle!” He said in disbelief like Russel should know better than to ask. 

“Three or four hours at max. We should be home around seven which gives you plenty of time to go out.” The drummer remained unphased by the bassist.

Murdoc crossed his arms now and spit as he spoke without meaning to, “Can’t we hire a bloody babysitter or something? Or better yet, call a taxi for 2D?”

“You know damn well we can’t hire a babysitter with all of the zombies shambling around and ‘D being on his own would be a disaster,” Russel said with a sigh like he expected the resistance from Murdoc.

The two had a bit of a staring contest for a few seconds before Murdoc eventually backed down. With a loud groan he said, “Fine. But you better be here at seven o’clock sharp. If you aren’t I’m taking Noodle to the bar with me.”

“You do that, and I’ll break your nose again, don’t try me,” Russel more or less growled and turned to walk back into Kong Studios. 

Murdoc knew well enough that Russel wasn’t bluffing about punching him in the nose again. He frowned deeper and followed the drummer out of the car park, closing the Winnebago’s door behind him. Sometimes he wishes that he could fire Russel, but the man is too good to get rid of. Plus, he’d probably take Noodle with him. 

As they were walking through the bare hallways Russel said, “By the way, Happy birthday, Muds.”

“Yeah whatever,” He replied.

When the two arrived in one of the studio’s many common rooms 2D and Noodle were sitting in front of a coffee table and looks to be doing a puzzle. From the corner of Murdoc’s eye, he saw Russel smile. What a sap. The room was one of their bigger room with a few couches placed around the room randomly. A TV was on a table in front of one of the couches. The rain was visible through the curtain-less windows. One of Noodle’s guitars was lying on the ground on the other side of the room. Surprisingly the room was fairly cleaner since the last time he was in here. 

2D held a puzzle piece in his hand and squinted at it with his black eyes. Then he held it in front of Noodle’s face. “I’m not very sure where this one would go. I’ve been lookin’ forever now and it just don’t fit anywhere,” The singer said to the small girl like she’d understand him.

The Japanese girl grabbed the piece with her small hands and looked at the puzzle for a literal second before placing the piece where it fit. She smiled proudly and looked up at the taller man. “Good?” She asked.

2D looked down to the puzzle and back at Noodle, “Yeah you did pretty good. Made me look stupid though.”

“That’s because you are stupid,” Murdoc said with a chuckle.

Russel elbowed Murdoc in the ribs. Before Murdoc could throw an insult the drummer’s way Russel said, “Alright, ‘D, let’s get going before Muds here can start bitching.”

2D stood up and stretched. “’Kay Russ, thanks for takin’ me,” The singer said and stepped over the coffee table to be next to Russel. 

“No problem,” The drummer replied.

Murdoc gave them both dirty looks. 

“Happy birthday, Murdoc,” 2D said with a smile. 

Murdoc stopped giving the two dirty looks, “Have fun with your physician, Dents.”

Shaking his head, the drummer grabbed his hat off the back of a chair and started walking away without a word. 2D noticed this and half-jogged to catch up to him. 

With no warning the bassist was now left alone with their small guitarist. Wide-eyed, Murdoc looked behind him to the child who was still working on her puzzle. For the next three to four hours he’s going to be alone with her. He would like to just go back to his Winnebago and just leave her alone. She’s very mature for her age so she probably won’t die. But he doesn’t leave her alone and instead shuffled over to the couch in front of the coffee table and sat down. 

Noodle looks up and meets his eyes. He feels his back stiffen involuntarily. He doesn’t usually bother with Noodle unless she’s needed for band things. Why does he feel more scared of her than he is of Russel? Currently the guitarist had a yellow raincoat on despite being indoors. She always loved those coat-type pieces of clothing that go down to her knees. For some reason she hated dresses despite that. She also had her helmet on that hid away her botched self-haircut.

After a moment of just staring at each other Noodle smiled. “Murdoc,” She said apprehensively.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Noodle?” 

“Hah… Happy birthday?” She said more like a question. With her accent she spoke slowly and her ‘th’ sounded more like an ‘s’ sound.

Murdoc couldn’t help but smile as well. “Thank you,” He said as he felt his nerves calming down. Noodle was only a child, he isn’t sure why he was so nervous. He can’t ruin her in one day. 

Noodle smiled a little wider at Murdoc’s reaction. She then stood up and went over to sit with the older man. This in a way made Murdoc nervous again. Is she trying to bond with him? Maybe he shouldn’t have humored her. 

The small girl tapped Murdoc’s arm twice while still looking up at him through her bangs. The bassist gave her a questionable look.

“Um…” She paused and had a focused look on her face. She was probably trying to translate what she wanted to say. “Do you like birthday?” She finally asked. 

He has no idea how to respond to that. Does he like birthdays in general? Or did she mean to ask if he was having a good birthday? Deciding to not wonder about it too hard, Murdoc gave her a simple answer, “Yes.”

She smiled again and gave one nod. Murdoc continued to look as Noodle nudged herself over bit by bit until her legs were squished against his. They had this entire couch and Noodle chose to sit right in Murdoc’s personal space. 

Murdoc gave her an annoyed glare. “Is this necessary?” He asked to the short lump pressed against him.

Noodle raised her head from Murdoc’s side and looked him in the eyes intently. She probably didn’t understand the question. 

Sighing, Murdoc let his back hit the couch and tried to relax. All he needs to do is make sure Noodle doesn’t accidentally kill herself. He closed his eyes and hoped that Noodle would take the hint and leave him alone. 

Instead, Noodle tapped his arm again until he reopened his eyes. When he did open his eyes again Noodle asked, “Birthday mine when?”

She wants to know when her own birthday is. Well how the hell should he know? She came to them in a box with no information about her. The band doesn’t even know her real name. Is he supposed to tell her that no one knows her birthday? That she doesn’t have a birthday? He isn’t nearly drunk enough to have this conversation with a little girl who doesn’t even speak English.

“Uh…” He started. Noodle looked at him with wide eyes and a wide smile. “Halloween. Your birthday is on Halloween. You’ll get lots of candy on your birthday.” He just couldn’t bear to say something that would take that smile off her face. When she’s older she’ll know that he was just spouting bullshit, but what child doesn’t want to celebrate their birthday? If no one knows her birthday then Murdoc will give her a birthday. It’s perfect anyways, who wouldn’t want to dress up and get free candy on their birthday?

The little guitarist seemed satisfied with this answer and put her tiny hands on each of Murdoc’s cheeks. Before the bassist could complain Noodle said something in Japanese that he recognized as ‘Thank you, Murdoc’. Then she stopped squishing his cheeks and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the affection. Then he returned the hug after debating with himself whether he should or not. If Russel is raising her than he can’t ruin her, right? He can just be Uncle Murdoc. The badass uncle who teaches Noodle all the swear words he knows and how to stop bullies. He never thought he’d want to be a big part in Noodle’s life but seeing her try to bond with him is making him want to rethink that. 

Noodle pulled back from the hug and hopped off the couch. Murdoc was about to ask what she was doing but she answered that question by grabbing her guitar off the ground. Her hands strummed the guitar naturally despite them being so tiny. The riff she played could have been easily mistaken as being played by a rock legend.

Murdoc knew the smile was still on his face by the way Noodle smiled back. She then surprised him by singing in Japanese. The words were foreign to Murdoc, but he recognized the melody as being ‘happy birthday’. This was his birthday gift. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he felt some sort of warmth in his chest. It made him a little anxious, but a good kind of anxious. Murdoc was very excited for his night out tonight, but for some reason he has a feeling that this will be the best part of his birthday. 

**2018**

Murdoc has made a lot of mistakes throughout his career and his life. He recognizes that now. His past actions have hurt the people that he cares about the most. The bassist knows that he doesn’t deserve a second chance, but the band is willing to give him one. He doesn’t want to let them down like all the other times.

Taking a deep breath, Murdoc grabbed his favorite bass guitar off its hook and left his room. He passed by the various Halloween décor that was hung about their new studio. He looked in every room he passed by until his eyes landed on what he was looking for. 

In the room he was now in, Noodle was applying make-up to 2D’s face. She looked to be concentrating as she dabbed a sponge around the singer’s jaw. 

Noodle stopped applying make-up for a moment and stood straight back up. With her hand on her chin she studied the man’s face and narrowed her eyes. She then nodded once, smiled, and put her hands on her hips. “Looks like I’m finished, ‘D. Take a look and tell me how wonderful I am,” She said and held a hand mirror up to 2D’s face.

“Oh, wow it looks smashin’, Noods! You truly are amazin’!” 2D said. Murdoc could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I know, you don’t have to tell me,” She said with her cat-like smirk on her face. 

“But… you said-“ 

“Hey Muds, check out my artistry,” Noodle said trying to ignore 2D questioning her logic. 

With the bass guitar still in hand, Murdoc entered the room further until he was standing beside Noodle in front of where 2D was sitting. 2D has his face painted like a skull. With his black eyes, 2D’s head could pass for a skull if he stood still. Murdoc tried to look for smudges or other imperfections, but he could find none. Noodle truly was amazing like 2D said. 

“Looks great. We have yet to find something that you’re not good at,” Murdoc replied. 

2D grinned at Murdoc’s approval and stood up. “Yeah the kids will definitely love it. Sorry to ask you to do this on your birthday, Noodle,” He said guiltily.

The guitarist waved him off. “Nah it’s alright. I don’t have anything planned tonight anyway. I’ll most likely join you in handing out candy to the kids.”

“That’ll make it more fun with you there. I’m goin’ to go get ready,” 2D replied and walked away from his two bandmates to go to his room. 

When the singer left Noodle sighed and turned her attention towards Murdoc. “So what are you-“

Murdoc cut her off by wiping his thumb over Noodle’s chin. 

“What are you doing?” She asked with a small laugh.

Murdoc took his hand away. “You had paint on your chin,” He said teasingly. 

She shook her head not sure if she believed him or not. “Thank you. Now what are you doing out here at two PM?”

The older man suddenly felt a little self-conscience. He hasn’t done this with Noodle in a few years. Hopefully she would still get what he’s trying to do. Holding up his bass guitar, Murdoc said, “Happy birthday, Noodle.”

Noodle smiled in surprise, “Aww, you remembered!”

“It’s Halloween how could I forget?” He asked with a frown.

“It was a joke, old man.”

“Hey now, you’re getting old too,” He warned.

Without saying another word Noodle stepped forward and gave Murdoc a hug. The bassist automatically returned it. It’s the first hug they’ve shared in while. It felt as nice as Murdoc remembered. 

“How old are you now, Noodle?” Murdoc asked still embracing the closest thing he had to a daughter.

She groaned against his shoulder, “Ugh… 28.”

Murdoc let go of her and held his hands up while still gripping the instrument. “Whoa now sorry. I could have broken your brittle bones there,” He said smirking. Truthfully Noodle getting older scared him. It meant that he was old now and soon Noodle would want to continue her life with or without him. She may even start her own family someday… or her own band.

“You’re an asshole,” She replied with no real anger on her face. 

The bassist reached out and ruffled her hair. “I remember your first birthday with us. You dressed up as a cat and we went around terrorizing London for candy,” He recalled fondly.

Noodle laughed in response, “Russel was soooo pissed when you smashed that lady’s window with your bass.”

“The saying was trick or treat and she didn’t give you a treat.”

“Not a very creative trick though”, Noodle said and swat Murdoc’s hand away from her head.

Murdoc hoisted the bass up in his hands before he said, “Hush, you loved it at the time.”

The guitarist sat herself into the chair 2D was once in to prepare for her gift. “Didn’t say I didn’t love it. I still think it was funny.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Murdoc’s mouth. He didn’t reply to Noodle but instead begun to play a beat on his bass.

Noodle smiled back, “Murdoc.”

He looked at her questioningly while still playing.

“Thank you.”

He smiled wider and began singing, “Happy birthday to you-“


End file.
